


Roxanne

by iambjo12



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 13:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14021760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iambjo12/pseuds/iambjo12
Summary: Good clean stuff





	Roxanne

“Willow’s leaving me this weekend,” Buffy said as she dried the dishes Tara handed to her, pout firmly in place. 

 

“I know sweetie.  Are you going to be alright?” the blonde Wiccan asked. 

 

“No.  I need you to move back in here with us so I don’t kill Dawn after she becomes a hooker at 16.”

 

“That’s a bit extreme, don’t you think Buffy?” Tara chuckled.  

 

“Please Tara.”  Buffy finished putting that particular plate up before dropping down to her knees and bringing her hands together.  “Pleasepleaseplease,” the slayer begged. 

 

“What’s with her?” Dawn asked coming into the kitchen.  

 

“She’s trying to get me to move back in here,” Tara answered shaking her head at the slayer’s antics.  Next thing she knew, two Summers’ women were on their knees at her feet, pleading and begging. 

 

“Fine, if I move back in, Dawn, do you promise to wait until you’re at least 18 before you choose a life of walking the streets for money?”

 

“Huh?”

 

Buffy lunged forward on her knees and hugged the Wiccan woman around her legs, laughing through a round of “thank you’s.”  Tara slid her fingers into blonde locks, allowing herself a moment to enjoy the closeness with the slayer. Buffy closed her eyes and reveled in it completely, brushing her cheek over Tara’s thigh and sighed contently.  

 

It was a rare thing that she had really allowed, to be embraced in physical affection since she had come back.  She realized that 99% of the time she did allow for it, Tara was the one giving it to her. 1% reserved for Dawn, ‘cause sisters, you know?  Spike had offered but settled for being the one she opened up to about her location not being in hell but rather heaven. He had since laid off from being overly perverse with her, he actually had been a pretty stand up guy; for a vampire with a chip in his head.  He had been at dinner that night actually, before he offered to take patrol. 

 

Dawn hopped up to her feet and wrapped her arms around the Wiccan’s middle, bringing Buffy’s attention back around.  Tara wrapped her free arm around the teen but continued to look down to the slayer who raised hazel eyes to meet gorgeous blue ones. 

 

“Thank you Tara.  When can we move you in?” Buffy asked hoarsely, choked up from the emotions swirling in the Wiccan’s eyes. 

 

“Whenever you want, my stuff is in the basement,” Tara answered with a smirk and a shrug.  Dawn giggled and hugged her favorite adult tighter. Buffy’s jaw dropped in response. “Oh come on, the two of you fending for yourselves?  Please. I knew it would only be a matter of time before I was asked to move back in or there was no more house because the two of you made it go explodey.”

 

“I don’t know if I should love you more or be mad at you,” Buffy pouted standing up. 

 

“Love her more, it’s easier,” Dawn suggested with a casual shrug. 

 

“Fine, I do.  But she’s still a punk,” Buffy smiled as she ruffled her sister’s hair.  

 

“Hey!  If she’s the punk then why are you messing with me?” Dawn shrieked, in that really,  _ really  _ annoying way of hers.

 

“Because I just know that you don’t care if it’s wrong or if it is right.”

 

“Buffy,” Tara admonished with a playful smirk in place.  “Stop condemning your sister for decisions that have yet to be made yet.”

 

“Alright, go on and get outta here squirt.  Couldn’t bother to make it down before the dishes were done, could ya?”

 

“Eep!” Dawn exclaimed and ran off out of the kitchen, leaving the two chuckling blonde’s alone.  After a moment, their laughter trailed off. 

 

“Look, Tara…”  The Slayer sighed and wrapped her arms around the Wiccan’s middle, burying her face into her collarbone.  “Things weren’t really right without you here before. I didn’t, couldn’t… I failed to do anything about it with Willow here and I know that it was the cowardly lion thing to do…”

 

“Buffy, I understand.”

 

The smaller woman looked up hesitantly. 

 

“You do?”

 

Hazel eyes were met with comforting blue. 

 

“Of course I do.  Will has been in your life longer and needed someone to hold her together before she made the ultimate decision to get the help that she needed.  No one but you, Xander, and Dawnie could give her the support system that she needed, and I’ll always be extremely thankful for you guys for doing that for her.”

 

“But, she hurt you?” Buffy said confused.  Tara nodded and held the Slayer a bit tighter for comfort.  “ _ You  _ were alone and hurting and we… I just let that happen.”

 

“You made the right choice Buffy, because it didn’t really feel like much of one, did it?”

 

“It should have.  She was only in need of us supporting her because she hurt you.  I never should have…”

 

“How about we stop going around and around and agree that you and I start anew.  That we didn’t even meet through Willow Rosenberg. What do you say?”

 

“I…  Well, how did we meet then?” Buffy asked with a soft smile, indicating to the Wiccan that she was game. 

 

“Hmm…  Cliched, ‘Slayer saves the Wiccan from a vampire’ story?”

 

“Those kind of stories usually end with the Slayer and the Wiccan falling in love…”

 

“Yes, yes they do,” Tara sighed.

 

Buffy reached up and cupped Tara’s face gently.

 

“Luckily I know just the cemetery to find such a monster to make this a possibility,” Buffy whispered, her breath cascading along Tara’s jaw.  

 

“Oh you do, do you?” Tara chuckled before bending slightly and scooping the smaller woman up into a bridal hold with just the tiniest little yelp coming from the surprised Slayer who wrapped her arms around the Wiccan’s neck.  

 

“This is just backwards,” Buffy scoffed before smiling beautifically, something that had definitely been missing around the Summer residence for far too long.

 

“No it isn’t, because after the Slayer saved the Wiccan from the vampire, she slipped on it’s dust and fell onto her skinny ass.  And the Wiccan couldn’t help but to return the favor…”

 

All of that, and more, much, much more, was said as The Wiccan carried The Slayer out of the kitchen and up the stairs to the The Slayer’s chambers.  After slightly abusing her powers, but really, it was done in the best interest of the teenager also residing in her own room upstairs, a soundproofing spell was done so that The Slayer and The Wiccan could unite in brand new ways.  

  
  



End file.
